When Worlds Collide!
by aPAULo17
Summary: Parts of an unknown parallel world begin to leak in to Equestria and a force that's both familiar and new is threatening to enslave both worlds by making them one. It's a quest so big it'll take more then the mane six to conqour it! Season3 Ep1 worthy.
1. The First Sage

The First Sage

**For all those reading this fanfic, I want to thank you. For those who know me for my Rio Fanfics, I AM A BRONY! DEAL WITH IT! Any ways enjoy it and please review and fav. It means a lot. Alright everypony lets get started.**

"TWITCHY!" Pinkie Pie yelled out. Everypony fled for cover. "Don't worry everypony, It's the something BIG is coming this way feeling, not the SOMETHINGS FALLING! feeling." Everyone sighed in relief and continued on with their affairs. Pinkie looked around and saw a dust cloud rushing towards here. "OOOOOH, I wonder if RainbowDash is practicing or something…..wait…" The spectrum colored blur she thought she recognized was actually green. "EEEKK! WHO WHEN WHERE WHAT'S THAT!" Pinkie Pie jumped into a nearby bush and peeked out through the leaves. Now she knew it wasn't Rainbow Dash, instead she saw a green colt with a spiky black mane standing where she was, he looked slightly older than her and he had a cutie mark of which she did not recognize. "He looks new, maybe I'll say hi and throw a welcome…" She stopped talking when she noticed that he had disappeared. "Oooh. Oh well easy come easy go." Then she continued to bounce on.

The green beam ran on towards the Sweet Apple acres, dodging and quickstepping around trees. Above in the skies, a cyan Pegasus flew at super sonic speeds doing her own little stunts among the clouds, when caught sight of this other super speeder on the ground. "Hm.. Competition." She said as she descended. In a few seconds she and the green colt were head and head. "Hey! What's your hurry?" She yelled catching his attention.

"WOAH! Sorry, didn't see you there, I didn't think somepony was capable of going my pace." He said slyly. The mare looked at his cutie mark and was instantly filled with curiosity about this colt.

"What's your cutie mark of?" She asked.

"It's an atom, the smallest unit of matter." He explained.

"Um… right…. My names Rainbow Dash." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya, my names Photon Davidson. You know where I am?" He inquired.

'What pony doesn't know about Equestria?' She thought to herself. "This is the Kingdom of Equestria, and right now you're in Sweet Apple acres." The colt then stopped in place leaving Rainbow Dash to stumble trying to stop in flight. He waited a minute for her to get in earshot.

"It's easier to stop on your hooves then with wings Rainbow Dash." He said chuckling.

"Geez your slick, why'd ya stop?"

He looked around then explained. "You may think this is crazy but I'm from another dimension and I've come here to reclaim the Crystals of the Cosmos, also know as the Crystal Stars. there are seven of them and if they're in the possession of a being who's intentions are bad, both your world and mine are doomed, and a moment ago I detected one nearby here. That's why I stopped." After he finished, Rainbow Dash broke out in laughter. Photon looked down at her, turned around and ran towards the crystal he had been looking for.

"w- wait! I-sor-sorry HAHAHA Come back in all seriousness, who are you!" She chased him and later saw him combing a grass field. "What is he… what is that Rarity over there?" She asked her self as she saw her white unicorn friend detecting a gem.

"Oh joy, I found a large one right here and I don't even have to dig for it. She reached in to a crater and pulled out a crystal in the shape of a star.

"IS THAT WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Rainbow Dash thought to herself. "He was telling the truth? I wonder if I should help him then?" After she heard a discussion taking place. She looked to where Rarity was and saw Photon standing there negotiating with her. "Well he's not a thief, I should probably head down there," and she did.

"Well do forgive me sir but it's part of my occupation to do this." Rarity explained.

"Look um Ms.?" Photon asked for her name.

"Rarity."

"Look Ms. Rarity how many crystals have you come across in the exact shape of a star?" He asked.

"Well I suppose your right, but that just goes to show how rare it may be.

" It is rare, there's only seven of these thing in existence today. There used to be millions but only seven were saved. That's how the legend goes where I come from anyway."

"You really seem familiar with this crystal, and must admit you're quite the gentleman." She said blinking rapidly. Photon gained an awkward look on his face. Then asked again.

"Um I Uhh…"

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, hello."

"Well Photon I see you and Rarity have met. And is that what I….?"

"Yep, that crystal is the diamond Crystal Star."

"Um look Photon," Rainbow Dash whispered to Photon while facing away from Rarity. "If Rarity want' to keep that Crystal Star let her. I know you can trust her, she's a friend of mine." She concluded. Photon looked around to Rarity and nodded in agreement.

"Alright Rairty, you can go ahead and keep it, as long as somepony I can trust has it I'm okay with it." Photon said.

"Why thank you, um Photon… That's very generous of you." Rarity said putting it in here bag of gems."

"Well there ya go Photon, one down six to go. If you're gonna be looking for those Cyrstals why don't we give you a tour?... Um Photon?" Rainbow Dash asked wondering where the colt went. Rarity pointed to the trail leading form Sweet Apple acres to Ponyville. "Oh darn it! GET BACK HERE!" Rainbow Dash then bursted off towards the area where Rarity was pointing. "This guy really isn't from anywhere around here."

**I know yes "What is Rarity doing in Sweet Apple acres?" Well you'll find out soon. And yes these crystal stars are similar to the ones Paper Mario: TTYD. EXTREMELY! Anyways, REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW, I would really appreciate it. THANK YOU ALL! Happy Thanksgiving.**


	2. The Second Sage

The Second Sage

**The threat is revealed and new friends are made in this next chapter. please read and comment for faster updates, this two chap update in less than a few days of each other is actually pretty rare guys. **

"Wow now where did he go?" Rainbow Dash asked herself looking for her new friend. Then she spotted her other unicorn friend, Twilight Sparkle. "HEY TWI!"

"Yeah Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked in response.

"Have you seen a green colt with a black mane and probably running at my flying speed." twilight became surprised.

"Somepony runs as fast as you fly? WOW! And uh… no I don't think so." Then suddenly the colt appeared down the street. "Is that him?"

"Yes it is. Hey you! Where have you been?"

"Hey Rainbow Dash, sorry I left ya in the dust back there, I wanted to see if there was another Crystal Star around here but no luck. I decided maybe I shouldn't worry to much. Everypony that could possibly want to use them for evil is probably back in my world." Hearing this Twilight instantly turned to Photon.

"Other world? As in you're not from here?" She asked.

"Well yeah but…. AAHHH!" Twilight then started pushing him in towards the library. When they arrived… "Wha-What's going on?" He asked.

"She gone crazy again." Rainbow Dash explained.

"I want to know everything, where you're from, who you are, how you got here. TELL ME!" Twilight demanded.

"Okay okay I guess. I'm Photon Davidson and I'm from an alternate dimension. And how I got here I think was through some sort of warp through space-time." He answered.

"Spike right all this down." Twilight told her dragon friend. She asked another question. "And what are these Crystal Stars you're talking about?"

"They are incredibly powerful gems filled with energy from the cosmos, other wise known as cosmic energy which is an energy found everywhere in the universe. And there are seven in existence, so you can see what would happen if all seven of them came together." Photon's explanation blew Twilights mind.

"What's cosmic energy?" She asked slightly calmer.

"It's an energy source found everywhere in the universe, stars have it, galaxies, the moon, large planets. I could go on….."

"BORING! I'll wait outside." Rainbow Dash announced.

"Hey Twilight, she we tell the princess or something?" Spike as quietly.

"We soon shall Spike." She replied. "And what will happen if all these Crystals aren't found?"

"They'll last as long as the universe does, and if there is the possession of somepony with good intentions, good things happen, but in bad, chaotic and destructive thing occur." Twilight gasped and ran to the bookshelf to find a book on prophecies.

"Let's see, c-r-y-s-t-a-l, okay crystal ball, Crystal palace, Crystal scepter, here Crystal Stars." Twilight began to read the description. "_The purpose of the stars must be know to be used, this purpose is definable with in the mind and heart, the darkest of things can become the brightest, for the light outshines the dark, positive overpowers negative and power is found in clusters not in empty expansions.' _"Now this is mind boggling." Twilight said scratching her head. Spike and Photon looked at each other hoping either one of them knew what was going on with her.

"Look it was a pleasure to meet you both but I really need to head out again."

"Oh but… um okay then. It was nice meeting you also Photon, hope we see you again." She said waving to him. He closed the door behind him. "Spike take a note,"

"Okay ready." Spike announced.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I need to discuss with you a problem we may have. The sooner the better because I've been doing some research and a new threat could possibly be upon us and we may be a little in over our heads. Please respond, you faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Okay now send the letter those notes you took." Spike did as she asked, then a few seconds later gained a response.

"She's quick with responding. Let's see. My dearest Twilight, I see the severity of this and I request you come to Canterlot as soon as possible, Princess Celestia." Spike finished reading. "Is it really that bad?" He asked starting to sweat.

"Yes, if those crystals have a negative energy then if the are in bad possession Equestria may be doomed."

"But what about that Photon guy?" Spkie asked.

"We'll talk about that later, c'mon off to Canterlot."

**At Sugarcube corners**

"This is crazy guys, you know how Twilight gets when something bad is brewing." The two of the three ponies with her gave her an annoyed look. The third, Pinkie Pie, simply kept eating away at a tray of cupcakes. "Okay fine she over exaggerates sometimes but still now I think she means it, like when Nightmare Moon was around."

"Well if what he said was true then what are we waiting for? Let's do something about this here big bad threat ya'll are talking on about." The orange earth pony named Applejack said.

"We don't know what it is yet, I don't even know what those crystal things really are.

"Oh-oh-oh-ho! Is this the same colt I saw this morning?" Pinkie asked Rainbow Dash nodded. "I knew something there was something weird with that colt, I could feel it….." Then her twitching interrupted her again. "It's happening again."

"Oh dear." Rarity looked into her bag to see the star glowing. "The crystal is glowing for some reason."

"Oh that thing, I have one too." Applejack pulled a crystal out of her sack of apples. "Saw it fall from one of trees I was bucking." The glowing intensified as both Crystal stars were now exposed to one another. Then luminous flashes of light flickered continuously scaring off most of the ponies nearby.

"OOOHHH Shiny!" Pinkie said.

"PUT THEM AWAY!" Rainbow Dash said. Applejack was barely able to move but luckily, Rarity with her magic put the Crystal back in her bag. "Okay never do that again." Then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh I'll get it." Pinkie Pie said excitedly. She opened the door. "Sorry were clo—WOAH! You're that colt."

"I'm sorry?" It was Photon at the door.

"I saw you when you were running into town this morning, I wanted to say hi and through you a party but I was in a bush and you were already gone and I heard a lot about, like your name is Photon Davidson you're from another world and your looking for Star Crystals." She said running on and on.

"We-um-well that's true but how do you know all this?" Photon looked passed Pinkie and saw Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "Hi guys!" He called out to them.

"Hey Photon! Wanna come in?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure." He responded. Pinkie moved aside and walked back to the table in the center.

"Howdy, Photon. I'm Applejack. I Heard you were out by my farm earlier today." Applejack said.

"Yeah that true. Sorry but that flash I saw coming from in here, I recognize that blinding light anywhere.

"It came from these here crystals," Applejack cautiously pulled it out, hoping to avoid the flashing again. "s-see here?"

"The gold star! Where'd you get it?" Photon asked.

"It was in one the trees in my orchard. It fell and I kept it. But now I here it belongs to you." Applejack explained as she handed it to him. Photon then gained a pondering expression.

'The aura's said as long as their in the right hands, It'd be safer if they were separated rather than all in one place. If some tries to steal them or they react to each other in a destructive way of course.' "Actually Applejack could you hold on to it for me. You look like a trust worthy pony. As long as their in the possession of somepony whose good, it's alright." Photon explained.

"Oh-well," Applejack looked confused. "Okay then, if ya'll be sayin so." Then Photon walked back out again.

"Oh no you don't I'm following ya everywhere this time." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, if you can keep up of course…." Photon said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? A race to Clousdale?"

"Where?"

"Oh right you're new here. Um… that city in the clouds." Rainbow Dash pointed to Cloudsdale's location.

"You're on." And like that both ponies were off. A green beam and a rainbow colored spectrum were of to towards Cloudsdale.

"Heh, I wonder if he's realized he's been tricked." Applejack said giggling.

"HAHAHAHAH! Yeah he's an earth pony, he can't get to Cloudsdale without flying HAHAHA!" Pinkie Pie laughed out loud.

The three remaining ponies continued to laugh as the two speedsters ran/flew off towards their finish line.

**The rest of the Mane six will be introduced next chapter, but it's gonna take six chapters to have each character realize their potential when it comes to the "Biggest Threat Ever!" And what did Princess Celestia really need from Twilight? All will be revealed next time. Read, review, and favorite everypony. PLEASE and thankyou.**


	3. The Third Sage

The Third Sage

**And so a new chapter goes on. Fluttershy fans prepared to be satisfied. More thrills and chills and plot devices for your amusement. Hopefully I can put this up on Equestria Daily. That would be cool. 20% cooler at least, any ways on with the story. Enjoy.**

The fast flyer and rapid runner continued to race towards Cloudsdale. While they were a few miles from the bottom of Cloudsdale Photon stopped suddenly. "YO! Photon! WHAT'S HOLDING YA?" Rainbowdash asked.

"I heard something." Photon twitched his ear slightly, and listened to the sound more clearly. "Wow what is that sound?" He asked. Rainbowdash listened also.

"I think that's singing. Sounds like Fluttershy." She said.

"Another friend of yours?" Photon asked.

"Yeah, but how bout our race?" Rainbowdash asked to see if tthey were still racing.

"Actually how bout we check out the area over there, I feel some energy coming from over there." Photon requested.

"Are you secretly a unicorn, or what? You've been sensing those Crystal Star things all day! Are sure there's something over there?" Rainbowdash asked.

"It's a technique I use, c'mon." Then Photon ran towards the sound/energy field.

A few seconds later, Rainbowdash and Photon made it to a hill that was on the outskirts of a cottage. "Let me go first." Rainbowdash said.

"Indeed, ladies first." Photon motioned her to go ahead.

Rainbowdash flew ahead and landed in a garden. "Hey Fluttershy!"

"O-oh- Hello Rainbowdash. How-how are you?" The yellow and pink Pegasus greeted.

"Hey Fluttershy, I want you to meet someone." Rainbowdash motioned Photon to approach. He for some reason looked nervous himself. He slowly walked over to the two pegusi. Fluttershy looked nervous also, but that was Fluttershy being herself. "Fluttershy this is Photon, he's a new pony from um….. somewhere." Rainbowdash said. Fluttershy walked forward slowly towards Photon.

"Um..um..eh…Hi." She said stuttering.

"Um…Hey yourself." He replied, trying to be a little cheerful.

"What are you doing? You were all confident and stuff a minute ago." Rainbowdash said.

"S-sorry I.. it's just." Photon was about to reply when a rabbit came out of nowhere.

"Oh…. Angel what is it?" Fluttershy asked her pet. Angel pulled on her mane and motioned to follow him. "Oh okay let's go." Fluttershy and the others were led around to a dirt patch. "What is it?" She asked again. Angel dug some more and brought out something. "Wow it's so pretty."

"Hey look Photon! It's another crystal!" Rainbowdash yelled.

'Wow three in one day.'"That's cool. But it's weird it shouldn't be so easy." Right when Photon said that a wolf jumped out.

"EEEEKK!" Fluttershy said flying to the top of her cottage with Angel on her back.

"HEY! Not cool!" Photon yelled. He got into a pouncing pose and dashed into the wolf knocking it into the fence behind. The wolf got back up and out came two more wolves. "Crud, not again." Photon jumped in to the air and homed in on the front wolf and dashed at it then to the one at the right.

"You make this look easy Photon." Rainbowdash complemented. The she heard a thud. She looked behind her and saw a wolf climbing on top of the cottage after Fluttershy.

"AAAHHHH HELP!" She yelled. Rainbowdash flew towards the wolf and headed butted it off. Rainbowdash flew to where Fluttershy was but saw her still being attacked by wolves. This one was reaching for Angel though. "ANGEL NO!" Rainbowdash came back and knocked it off like the first.

"Yeah! Take that!" Rainbowdash yelled out to the wolves she defeated. "But she celebrated to early.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Fluttershy was now flying but being chased by a raven and a black hawk. Rainbowdash flew and blasted through the two black birds and held them by their necks. Fluttershy on the other hoof, was unaware of this and kept flying. She looked back and saw them gone but didn't stop. When she turned her head around again, he face planted into a tree and fell.

"OH NO FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbowdash yelled. She flew out to her falling friend but was cut short by more birds that flew her way. "Aww not again." She was stuck fighting the birds off. Fluttershy was now only a few inches away from hitting the ground face first when something caught her. Rainbowdash scared off the rest of the black birds and wolves. She turned around and saw Fluttershy in the arms of… Photon. "Whew… she's okay."

Fluttershy woke up and saw Photon's face. She gasped and jumped out of his fore legs. "Oh um.. thankyou so much for saving me." She thanked him.

"Um heh.. no problem." He said. They continued to stare at each other until Rainbowdash broke the silence..

"OKAY OKAY! We saved the day now what?" She asked.

"Where's Angel?" Fluttershy asked. They looked up and saw him hanging by a twig. "Oww, my head hurts." She said. She tried flying up to get him but was held up by the pain from her face plant.

"No prob Fluttershy, I'll get him." Rainbowdash flew up and got him. "Here ya go." She handed Angel over to Fluttershy.

"Thank you Rainbowdash, thank you Photon. I never thought wolves would attack me. They're usually so nice." Fluttershy explained.

"Well not those. Their from my world." Photon said.

"You know them?" Rainbowdash asked.

"They're ruffians. But why are they here.(GASP)" Then Photon realized something. "They probably came here for the Crystal Angel had. That probably means they… they're gonna go after Rarity and Applejack!" He warned. Rainbowdash and Fluttershy also gasped.

"C'mon! Let's head to Sweet Apple acres!" The three then ran/flew to the large group of apple trees. Hoping to find their friends and the Crystal Stars still in one piece.

**Getting busy huh? Well another chapter done and well done. Getting closer to what that big ol' threat is. Don't worry more info will be revealed next time. More of our friends will be seen next time. See ya soon.**


	4. Other Worldly Invasion and Information

**We're gonna learn about Photon's world a little bit more in this chapter and see some action as well. Let's move on to the story.**

An Otherworldly Invasion.

The three ponies ran to Sweet Apple acres. "I hope were not to late" Photon said as he continued to run.

They made it to the barn and everything was normal. "Wow this was not what I was expecting. No wolves running around, things being trashed, makes ya wonder." Photon added.

"Oh look, a cute little puppy." Fluttershy pointed toward a path going into the orchard. It saw the three ponies and ran off.

"Wait I think I know that puppy c'mon." Photon commanded. They chased after it and after a few moments of running around the trees, they found the pup in a group of other puppies that surrounded Applejack.

"HEY Y'ALL! Check out all these here little critters." Applejack said describing the group of pups surrounding her. Then the pups turned around and looked at Photon.

"Hey it is! IT IS! PHOTON!" The pup yelled out.

"How do they know you?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Ah crud. These guys are my fan base sort of thing. Never leave alone." Photon said disgusted.

"Aw I never knew these puppies liked you so much Photon." Fluttershy said happily.

"Um… uh..yeah..heh.. I- I'm kinda their hero." Photon said nervously. Then the pups gathered in a circle around him.

"YAY PHOTON! OUR HERO!" The pups cried out loudly almost deafening the ponies.

"Wow and I though my fan groups were loud and obnoxious." Rainbowdash said.

"Hi there Photon remember me?" a girl wolf-dog hybrid pup spoke out.

"ALEU! Boy I'm glad you're okay." Photon said happily.

"Who is this?" Fluttershy asked.

"This little girl here is Aleu, she's the first puppy I rescued from the wolves that attacked us earlier." Photon explained. Then Applejack stepped in on the conversation.

"Wolves? I'll mangle 'em little varmints by their tails if they get anywhere near here." Applejack threatened.

"They're after you're crystal Applejack." Rainbowdash explained.

"They? You mean the ruffians?" One pup said.

"The rabid wolves?" Another said.

"The black birds?" yet another questioned.

"NO! Don't tell me those wolves are here too?" Aleu asked.

"Sorry Aleu but yeah, I fought some off a minute ago." Aleu looked down in sadness. "But no worries, I can take 'em like I always do and now I have some friends that can help, right guys?" Photon turned to Rainbowdash and Fluttershy.

"Yeah I guess. Totally!" Rainbow yelled out. All Fluttershy did was whimper out a small yes. "If Equestria's in danger then I'm gonna work to protect it."

"Cool, c'mon we gotta make sure that Rarity's okay." Photon reminded them. Then Applejack joined them and they ran to Rarity's home.

Rarity didn't have as much luck. A bunch of ravens, hawks and other black birds were perched on top of her home waiting for somepony to come out. Then Rarity came with a purse. "Okay Opal, be good, mama will be back soon, I have to go find the…. AAHHH!" Rarity screamed out as she noticed the birds. "OH nononono, this will not do. Off you buzzards. LEAVE! You're making my home look bleak and depressing. SHO!SHO!" But instead they just dove down at her! :NO! HELP! NO!" The birds continued diving down and tried to pry the purse away from her. Rarity ran back inside, her mane messed up and her purse torn to shreds. "Oh those vermin, look at me." Then she reached into her purse and pulled out the crystal star. " At least my precious gem is alright. I might as well fix my self up." Then she heard a knock at the door. "Oh dear… um….. One moment." Then she ran into the bathroom and quickly fixed herself up. After a few seconds she ran back to the door and opened it up. "Oh Photon darling, um.." She looked at one of Photon's hooves to see a raven chick in it. Rarity walked outside and looked around. All the black birds were gone.

"I cleaned your yard for you" Photon jokingly said. "I see you're in one piece." Photon said sarcastically, commenting on Rarity's mane still being a mess.

"Yes I know I'm sorry I… I was attacked by these cursed buzzards and then…."

"Don't apologize, you got the Crystal still?"

"Oh yes… please come in." Rarity invited them in. Photon, Rainbowdash and Fluttershy walked in. "Here it is, I was carrying it out with me to show it off a bit but I guess I'm not going out at all until I get my hair in order. " Then another knock was at the door. Rarity went to the door to answer it. "Oh Twilight darling hello."

"Um hi Rarity, bad hair day?" Twilight asked.

"It's a long story." Then Rarity invited her in.

"Oh Photon what a coincidence I was looking for you." Twilight said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I sent a letter to Princess Celestia, describing you and the things you told me. Now she wants to meet you sometime today." Twilight informed him.

"Wow… um okay," Everyone looked at him wondering what he would say. "Awesome… when do we leave?" He asked.

"Right away. C'mon." Twilight led him out of the Carousel and to the library.

They waited a few moments for the chariot to come to escort them to Canterlot. "Wait you guys use chariots?" Photon asked.

"Um yeah, why you don't?" Twilight asked.

"No. In my world we use motorized carts and the pegasi are the ones that do the flying, but to actually travel through air I use a bi-plane." Photon explained.

"A what?" Twilight was confused. She never heard of such contraptions before.

"I guess you don't know what those things are huh?" Photon asked.

"You got me. But lets leave that for the discussion with the princess." Twilight suggested.

"Um is.. is your princess nice?" Photon asked.

"She's wonderful. Trust me, I'm on her favorite students. She's kind, generous, wise, and a very fair ruler. She rules Equestria along side her sister Luna." Twilight replied to Photon's question.

"Oh good."

"What's wrong, you've never been around regal ponies before?"

"Yeah I have, in fact we have a king in our world. But he doesn't really rule over the land you'd be surprised how easy he has it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it with the princess."

"Oh right." Then the chariot came down with two white unicorn stallions pulling it. "Here we are, let's get going." Twilight told him. Photon looked at the two unicorns and the chariot.

'wow, they use this to fly?' Photon thought to himself. He walked in and closed the door. Then the two soldiers began take off and headed for Canterlot. "Whoa I've never seen a place like that!" Photon admitted.

"That's Canterlot, I used to live there before I moved to Ponyville." Twilight explained.

"Looks fancy, and huge and really fascinating." Photon commented.

"Just wait until we get to the Princess' palace."

They made it to the front gate of the castle and announced their arrival one of the soldiers opened the gates and walked in. They headed into the throne room and saw a white alicorn in the center. "Hello Twilight, you're here earlier than I expected. And this must be Photon." She said.

"Greetings princess and yes this is Photon." Twilight introduced while bowing. Photon also bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Celestia." Photon said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also Photon, I can't wait to hear about your world. Come on, we have much to discuss and it's supper time." The three ponies walked into the dinning room where another alicorn was waiting for them. "I see your up Luna." She said to her younger sister who yawned just afterwards. Celestia sat next to her sister. "I'm sorry we have to keep you up but this is important." Celestia explained.

"Very well dear sister….(yawn)…" Luna watched as the other two ponies sat down. "So you're Photon, correct?" Luna asked.

"Yes I am, It's a pleasure to meet you also Princess Luna, why do you look so tired?" He asked as she once again yawned.

"She's responsible for raising the moon and stays up the whole night to watch over." Celestia explained. "I kept her up in order to meet you."

"Oh… well I appreciate that Princess Luna and…. wait what was that about raising the moon?" Photon was confused. He never heard of a pony raising an astronomical object. Of course everypony else looked at him returning the look.

"Well you see Photon, the Princesses are the ones responsible for the raising of the sun and moon. Why?" Twilight asked.

"Well in my world nopony raises the moon and sun. Our planet rotates and the Sun stay stationary while the moon orbits our world." Everypony's jaw dropped. "And there are times where the sun and moon align and create an eclipse." Photon continued to explain. Celestia and Luna looked at each other in amazement. "I got a lot of explaining to do huh?" Photon said.

And so Photon explained about his world, the Crystal Stars, his dimension and how nature works. The ponies were amazed at all the information he was giving them.

"And our king isn't that much of a ruler, he's more of a supervisor for all the other world leaders. But he's very wise, and get this, I may actually be related to him." Photon continued to explain the other ponies still amazed by the information. Then the silence was broken when Luna noticed the time.

"OH DRAT! IT's time." Luna walked out of her seat and to a blue room that matched the color of her coat that had images of constellations on the walls. The doors closed and a few seconds later some light began to brightly shine from the bottom of the door. Photon looked outside and saw the sun lower and the moon rise up. The sky grew darker and the stars shined brightly.

"How but that Photon, your first night in Equestria." Twilight pointed out.

"Hm. wow, you're right, it felt like I was here longer than just a day." Photon was surprised. Luna walked out of the room and back to her seat. "So that's how fast the transition between day and night, I never really paid attention to it."

"Well princess I enjoyed today's visit." Twilight spoke out. Celestia giggled before speaking.

"Indeed, it was very informative. It was an amazing how much learned today, thanks for sharing all that information Photon." Celestia thanked.

"Thanks. Now can I learn something about your world?" Photon requested. Celestia and Twilight looked at each other and Luna began dozing off.

"Maybe some other time Photon. We gotta head back to Ponyville. You can learn more about Equestria in the library." Twilight said while stepping out of her seat.

"Yes perhaps we can meet some other time. Apparently Luna needs some rest." Celestia looked at her sister. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Photon, and I enjoyed learning about the ways your world works."

"Same with me Princess Celestia. It was great to finally meet a regal alicorn." Photon replied, Celestia gave him another smile, Luna was already asleep.

"Well c'mon Photon, it's getting late and we have to get you settled in to a new home." Twilight called to him.

"Okay! BYE your majesties!" Photon yelled out waking up Luna.

"OH..! UM.. GOOD NIGHT TO ONE AND ALL!" Luna yelled out in her royal voice. Photon and Twilight walked out and entered into a chariot and headed back to Ponyville.

For the first week Photon lived with Twilight in the library. Ruffians didn't attack much over that week and nopony really noticed anything bad happening. Some buzzards began to gather around the town but nothing really threatening happened. After that week, Photon got a place of his own, near the outskirts of the town. It was a rectangular two-story house with a small garden around the sides. A kitchen that led into a living room and on the second story a bedroom and bathroom. It seemed small but it was just Photon by himself so it was the proper size for one pony. Photon seemed content for the time but he knew the peace wouldn't last long. And on the day after he settled into his new home something strange occurred.

**Finally some action. Sorry it took so long. Next chapter it will get serious. Come one bronies. More reading more reviewing. See you all next chapter.**


	5. A Hearth's warming Eve blown to bits

Hearth's Warming Eve blown to bits

**This isn't much of a Vhristmas/Hearths Warming special but it still has a lot of action. Happy Hearths Warming and Merry Christmas. **

It was a day after Photon settled into his new house. His new life in Equestria seemed start off well. Besides a few fights with wolves and black birds it was preety relaxing. Almost everypony in Ponyville heard about Photon and how he fought evil creatures and how he came from another world. Everypony wanted to meet him and see if the stories were all true. Now it was a few days before Hearths Warming Eve and Photon was coming from a shop in the town square with Rainbowdash. "Amazing how many decorations you guys put up." Photon commented.

"Why you don't celebrate holidays like this?" Rainbow asked.

"No the holiday we celebrate is called Cerius day also known as 'giving day'. There's a lot more to it but…" Photon was interrupted by Rainbow.

"So how do you like your new house?" She asked.

"Oh um… it's really nice actually. My last place wasn't as comfortable, considering it's way bigger and had wasted space." Photon slightly chuckled.

"Wow.. um, cool. Here you are." Rainbowdash pointed out Photon's house in front of them.

"Thanks Rainbow, see you lat—" After Photon walked in he was cut off by the yells and shouts.

"SURPRISE!" five ponies yelled out. Inside there was a table with food, balloons everywhere and some loud music. "HAPPY HOUSE WARMING PHOTON!" They shouted.

"Aww you guys." Photon acknowledged his friends' presence. Photon walked to the table and was followed by his friends.

"From what I know of you It's kind of hard to surprise you." Twilight said.

"You kidding, Pinkie Pie threw this party how can somepony not be surprised." Photon responded.

"YAY! Another satisfied customer. My parties never fail at surprising somepony." Pinkie hollered out about to eat some cake. Photon was about to have cake also when Fluttershy called him. She was in the doorway and standing their waiting for him.

"What's up Fluttershy?" Photon asked. He felt a lot more confident around her since they had more time together.

"Um.. Photon what was the holiday you celebrate around this time?" Fluttershy asked.

"Cerius day also known as 'Giving day." Photon answered.

"Well um… do you have that tradition of…um well…" Fluttershy became more nervous, blushing and looking ashamed.

"You okay Fluttershy? You don't look good." Photon said.

"Well, I…I wanted to ask if you have the tradition of well… um… ki-kissing under missletoe. Um… Do you?" She asked stuttering.

"Um.. eh.. oh.. ye-yeah." He responded stuttering as well. Fluttershy's expression became happy as she gained a warm smile on her face. She looked up and Photon followed. They saw a patch of mistletoe above them and then Photon realized what was going on. Photon looked at Fluttershy and she looked at him. Her eyes closed and lips puckered. Photon figured he should just go with it. He thought Fluttershy was beautiful and he really liked her. He began advancing as well. Then suddenly the wind began to increase in flow. The two stopped and looked out. Then an even stronger blast of air and lights began flashing followed by a loud boom. The seven ran out to the outskirts where they saw a purple portal that seemed to be surrounded by electricity and dark matter. Then out of it came what looked be a blackish purple dragon that seemed to look more like an embodied. Its eyes glowed and so did its teeth. Suddenly everypony in Ponyville was there.

"WHAT IS THAT! Photon, is that something from your world?" Twilight asked.

"No way! I've never seen that thing ever." Photon replied. Then the drgon covered itself with its wings then flapped them out sending another blast of air blowing all the ponies back. The other ponies ran back to town to hide from the dangerous creature. The dragon sent out orbs of dark energy and they flew out to different parts of Equestria. One landed almost right near the town square causing an explosion, another fell near the Everfree forest and another exploded near Cloudsdale. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! THAT'S NOT COOL!" Photon yelled out and ran towards it to try and attack it. The creature countered and hit Photon back. Photon then hit the side of one of the near buildings and was knocked out. The dragon looked towards the Mane Six and began attacking them. Rainbowdash tried attacking it but then hit her and blasted her back to the blast area near Cloudsdale, Twilight also attempted it but then was flung towards the center of Ponyville where the orb exploded and Fluttrshy was picked up by the dragon and thrown to the blast area near Everfree forest. The other three ran back to Ponyvile to take cover. They consonantly had to dodge projectiles fired from the dragon's portal and the obstacles they had like the debris that was made by the projectiles from the dragon. Then dragon took one more look around to make sure nopony else tried attacking then it flew out of its portal and towards the skies above and vanished.

Later Photon woke up and saw the damage, the sky didn't seem as sunny anymore and Ponyville looked almost deserted. "Wow, so much for my first Hearth's Warming." Photon said. He walked around the town trying to find his friends and others. He saw where the dark energy orb exploded and saw that the area looked like purple rectangles that didn't have any features on them. They gave off a dark flow and it seemed to be expanding. "What is this? I gotta find somepony to help me out here." he ran out of Ponyville towards the Everfree forest to try to find Fluttershy hoping she at least was there. He only ended up finding another area where the dark energy orbs exploded. There wasn't any fire or anything, and unlike the one in Ponyville this was one became a whole new area. "What? This place." The area he looked at had green grass large cliffs and plants that grew in the area the Photon used to live in his old world. "This is giving me a serious case of déjà vu. I think I'll check this place out." Photon said running into this new area that appeared from out of nowhere. 'Os this place from my world and could it be possible that….nah. Photon thought as he continued exploring.

**More will be explained later in the next chapter. I wanted to post this because I wanted to get a Christmas chapter out here so I wouldn't feel left out. Yes it's a sucky Christmas chapter but still. And Cerius day is literally giving day. It's basically Christmas but with different reasons for celebrating. But more explaining will come in the next chapter where it will still be Hearths Warming day. And a new twist to it. And at least we have an idea of the threat. please hold out till the end, it will be awesome, un expected and be totally epic. Merry Chrustmas and Happy Hearths Warming.**


	6. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

Photon continued to run through this strangely familiar area. Around him were grassy hills and cliffs, large flowers, along with some cabins and small houses. "Yep total déjà vu. I wonder why this place is here?" Photon continued to run through the area and noticed a yellow pony in a patch of flowers. "Who's that?" Photon ran up to the pony and recognized her to be Fluttershy. "What the! What's Fluttershy doing here?" He went up in front of her and looked at her closely. "Um hey Fluttershy?" He asked her to se if she was alright." She was crying and with her hooves over her eyes and her head facing down. When she heard his voice she looked up and was instantly relieved to see him.

"(Gasp) PHOTON! OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THAT was so frightening, it was dark and cold and I felt like I couldn't move. This place is so unfamiliar to me so I had no idea what to do." Fluttershy said still sniffling. Photn gave her a hug to comfort her and they stayed like that for a few seconds before speaking to her again.

"It's okay, you're safe. But you've never seen this place before?" Photon asked.

"No, I-I've lived near here for years and I've never seen this place before. It's really strange seeing how it just appeared her." She explained.

"Well no stranger than ending up in a whole new world where the laws of nature are totally different from what you understand, but then again I've lived through that. What's important is that we find our friends and find out what going on here." Photon suggested.

"WAIT! What happened in Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked. "The dr-dragon attacked and there was an explosion."

"Oh yeah that place I saw near the town square. Maybe somepony is over there. I'll go check it out. You on the other hoof should go home. You'll be safer there." Photon said running towards the seemingly deserted town. Fluttershy watched as he ran towards Ponyville when she heard somepony walking behind her. She looked behind her and saw a really young green colt. He looked almost exactly like Photon, only this colt was younger and shorter and was wearing a hat and black shoes on his hind hooves.

"Oh my! That's strange I thought you just left." Fluttershy said. The young colt just gave her a questioning look and turned around to walk to Ponyville. "Wait you can't be Photon, who are you?" She asked. The young colt just looked at her. "Can't you talk?" She asked. The colt just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh come with me. A little colt like you shouldn't be out here all alone. Come to my house I'll give you some food." Fluttershy suggested. When the colt heard that he instantly started following her.

Meanwhile, Photon made it to where the purple buildings and voids were. But now it looked like a miniature city almost. The buildings were tall and neon lights on them. it looked like the inside of casino except not as luxurious. The lights were shining and some machines were on. "Okay now this is just as weird as a bunch of cliffs appearing near a forest in a matter of minutes." He continued to observe the area around when he heard a voice.

"Photon! Ow! Photon!" Photon looked to his right and saw Twilight. "Twilight you're alright!"

"I'm okay but OW! What's with this place?" Twilight asked as she continuously got hit in the head with playing chips.

"Yeah, watch out for those." Photon told her.

"What? You know about these things? Ow!" Then Photon and Twilight hid behind a wall.

"I guess its just an impulse I have because I get heck load of memories from this place."

"You've been through here before?" Twilight asked.

"I guess." After a few moments of running through obstacles the two ponies made it out in one piece or two since there were two of them.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I was having the hardest time getting out of there. At least now I'm back in good old Ponyville. Well sort of old." Twilight said relieved by making it outside.

"This may be a stupid question but have you seen this building before?" Photon asked.

"Of course not it just appeared out of nowhere." Twilight answered.

"Oh I found Fluttershy she's okay."

"Oh good. Did you find anypony else?"

"No, but I get a feeling we should head to Cloudsdale." Photon suggested.

"You go ahead I'm goning stay here and look for the others." Twilight said.

"Alright. See ya soon." Photon ran towards Cloudsdale.

Photon made it to a grassy area under Cloudsdale when he remembered. "Oh great how am I supposed to get up there?" When the ground started shaking when a red gem appeared behind him. "What the heck is that?" Photon asked surprised to see this random thing come out of the ground. The gem revealed a metallic and stony base and the gem itself began glowing. "Okay that may be random but this thing is also pretty familiar. What is it with today? First entire areas that I vaguely remember begin appearing in Equestria and now this. But if I remember this correctly." then Photon stepped on the gem and a vortex of red light began to swirl around him. He closed his eyes and after a single second he opened his eyes and found himself in the sky. "Am I in Cloudsdale?" He asked himself. He looked behind himself and saw the City of Cloudsdale far behind and below him and the area he was standing on. Not only that, he heard some grunts and thuds off to his right. He jumped up to a platform above him and saw Rainbowdash wrestling with a wolf that, not surprisingly, Photon recognized. Rainbowdash looked through the side of her eye and saw Photon.

"HEY! PHOTON MIND HELPING ME!" She requested currently being held down. Then the wolf turned its head and saw Photon. His expression went from looking aggressive to one of realization.

"Photon? Is that you?" He asked.

"Apaulo? Wow you made it here too?" Photon asked. The wolf named Apaulo released Rainbowdash and walked to Photon. "Geez Photon what's going on here? I doubt I'm anywhere near Eden island." Apaulo questioned where they were.

"You got that right. We're in a world called Equestria, the Pegasus you were fighting is a friend of mine named Rainbowdash. She's one of the first ponies I met when I first got here." Photon and Apaulo looked at Rainbowdash who was glaring at Apaulo.

"Hey well." Apaulo continued to direct his attention Rainbowdash. "Well you shouldn't be here anyway. This is my sanctuary, and the ruins of my people."

"You're ruins are right on top of my home!" She yelled at him.

"Well I can't do anything about it." Apaulo said. Photon watched as the two argued. Then Twilight teleported next to him.

"WHOA! Twilight what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that. How did you get up here? I forgot to give a spell that allows you to walk on clouds. But looking at this, you're not even on a cloud. How are these platforms here?" She asked looking at the plant covered stone ground. The entire area they were in was like a huge plant covered ruin that levitated in the air.

"Yep, I've been here to, and especially since he's here." Photon brought their attention to Apaulo and Rainbowdash.

"Um, is he a good wolf?" Twilight whispered to Apaulo.

"He's a good guy. Too bad he's gullible, not too bright and really over protective of ancient inanimate objects." Photon explained. Twilight giggled slightly.

"he… um oh wait! I need you to check something for me." Twilight requested.

"what? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I found one of those purple portal things in a cave outside of Ponyville and we need to see where it heads. It could lead to that dragons hideout or something." Twilight explained.

"Nice observation. C'mon lets go."

"Hey wait for me." Rainbowdash yelled out. "DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM! He's crazy and you can't have a reasonable argument with him."

"Yep that's Apaulo for you. C'mon Dash we're headed to the surface." Photon said.

"I'll take us there." Twilight said, her horn glowing ready to teleport them to the cave. The three ponies stood in a triangle formation and twilight warped them to where the portal was.

The cave was in the side of a small mountain that was out in the dusty fields a few miles from Ponyville. The three appeared at the opening.

"In there." Twilight pointed to light coming from deeper inside. Photon walked up to it and in reality it was something that didn't really resemble a portal. It was a large red metallic door. "Wow I wasn't expecting that." Twilight was surprised to see a door inside a cave like the one they were in.

"Seems fishy, open it Photon." Rainbowdash commanded. Photon walked up to the door and pushed it in. The inside appeared to be a luminous white-blue light that looked to have a watery texture. The three were sucked in and the door closed behind them.

The three woke up and saw they weren't in a cave any longer. "This place looks familiar." Twilight said looking at the dilapidated ruins. She looked to her left and saw an altar with five orbs over it. Twilight then realized were they were. "We're in the ruins that hold the elements of harmony!" She screamed.

"How do you know?" Rainbowdash asked. Twilight pointed to the orbs that were the elements of harmony. "What? How is that possible? We already got them, why they still there like we've never used them before?" She asked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Photon asked.

"It's a long story Photon. You see…" Then Twilight was cut off by a sudden gust of wind and swirling dust. A silhouette flew through the air and landed in front of the altar with the elements of harmony. The silhouette then expanded and formed in to the shape of an alicorn. The alicorn was black with a long wavy dark blue mane. "NIGHTMARE MOON!" Twilight yelled out.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Rainbowdash yelled out.

"Ah! Twilight Sparkle and Rainbowdash, the ones who defeated me on this day. But what of your friends? And this colt? Surely something is wrong here." Nightmare Moon said hinting there _was _a difference. Twilight thought about and looked at her surroundings. After a few seconds she realized the alteration.

"Either I'm going crazy or we are on the exact day at the exact time that we defeated Nightmare Moon after she escaped from the moon!" Twilight announced her epiphany. Then she put even more thought in to it. "But wait, how do you know that we're from the future and not now?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who summoned you." Nightmare Moon replied vaguely.

"That still doesn't make any sense!" Then Twilight thought of another theory. "Is that you Princess Luna? Look if you're attempting to prank us princess, you didn't have to put this whole set up? It's convincing but it's not working." Twilight remarked. Nightmare Moon became infuriated.

"NO PONY CALLS ME THAT ANYMORE! AND YOU SHALL SEE MY TRUE POWER AND THIS TIME… I WILL BE THE VICTOR! AND EQUESTRIA WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHA!" Nightmare Moon yelled out. Her horn began to glow and she levitated different pieces of rubble of the ground walls and began throwing them at the three ponies. Some pieces were twice as big as them. They dodged the pieces and tried inching closer and closer to the dark queen. While doing this, Twilight began to ponder a plan.

'Without all six of us we can't use the elements of harmony. How do we stop her now? If we don't the future will be altered.' She then saw that Rainbowdash and Photon made it to her first. Photon was a bout to dash into her when she teleported out of the way.

"Wow! She's fast for an alicorn. Wait, she just teleporting around the room. If you're so powerful come back and fight!" He yelled at her again and she became infuriated and charged at him. "(gulp) Yeah I may have said to much…" Rainbowdash then intercepted her and caused her to fall back. Twilight then got an idea.

"Guys! Over here!" She yelled to them over the crumbling debris. The two others head over to her and hid behind the elements of harmony altar. "Okay we need to work together to at least weaken her and the find some alternate way of restoring Princess Luna."

"But won't that mess up the time-space thing whatever?" Rainbowdash asked stumbling over the choice of words.

"We have no choice, even if we got the other four from this time period it would still be impossible. So we need to weaken her and find a way back to out time period and hope that future doesn't change and that Princess Celestia can do something about it. But how to weaken her is what we should be concerned about." The three continued to think as Nightmare Moon searched for them.

"COME OUT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU HIDE! I Control this world now." She threatened. Rainbowdash kept watch while Photon and Twilight thought of a strategy. Then Photon had an idea.

"I know! Rainbowdash!" Photon called her. "You swirl around Nightmare moon and keep her distracted. Twilight you use you're magic to throw me at her, when I dash at her and hit her down, Rainbowdash will come in help me bring her down." Rainbowdash liked how it sounded, but Twilight was still confused.

"How do you know this will work?" Twilight asked.

"Just do it." He simply answered. Twilight shrugged and began levitating him. Rainbowdash flew at Nightmare Moon and encircled her in a vortex of color.

"HEY! NO! STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Nightmare Moon yelled. Twilight put more in energy into the spell she used to levitate Photon and spun him around her. Photon curled up into a ball hoping to crush Nightmare Moon as if he were a meteor about to crash into a planet. She let g of him and he zoomed through the air. Rainbowdash saw this and stopped spinning around Nightmare Moon. The dark queen was dizzy after this and wasn't aware of Photon's attack. She shook her head and noticed Photon flying towards her. Before she could teleport out of the way he hit her at the base of her neck and knocked her over on her back. She gasped for breath trying to get up. Photon and Rainbowdash held her down while Twilight tried to use a spell that would restore her back to the normal Princess Luna. But it wasn't for long. Nightmare Moon shot out a blast that knocked the three back against a wall. They landed on the ground and tried to get up. Then Nightmare Moon walked in front of them.

"Don't you see, you can't do anything without your precious elements of harmony. And now that you are finally defeated, I SHALL CLAIM QUESTRIA AS MY OWN! THIS DAY SHALL BE NO MORE!" Nightmare Moon yelled and triumph. Her horn began to glow. "Now to finish you all off! PREPARE TO SAY FAREWELL to the day and to your futures!" She was about to smite them when one of the dragon's portals opened behind her. The dragon came out of the portal and look down on them.

"IT's that dragon again!" Twilight yelled. The dragon bent down out of the portal and grabbed Nightmare Moon in it's claws.

"NO! WHAT ARE DOING! LEAVE ME! YOU THREE! DO SOMETHING!" Nightmare Moon demanded. She was taken into the portal with the dragon and the portal vanished.

"Wait, did she just get kidnapped by the random dragon thing that attacked us earlier?" Rainbowdash asked.

"I don't get it… why did that just happen?" Photon asked.

"I don't know but let's just hope that this doesn't change affect the future to much.  
>"Why would anything change?" Rainbowdash asked.<p>

"Because 1. WE didn't defeat Nightmare Moon, 2. WE didn't use the elements of harmony, 3. Princess Luna isn't here." As she explained the consequences of their recent battle, another of the dragon portals opened up and out came Princess Luna. "Whoa um… okay, well.." Then another blue-white portal opened behind them.

"What do we do with the princess?" Rainbowdash asked. Then they heard hoof steps approaching and a voice that sounded very similar to Twilight's voice.

"That must be our past selves!" She whispered. "That answers the question, we will handle it, let's get out of here before they see us." She suggested and jumped through the portal, followed by Photon and Rainbowdash. But before Photon went through he saw a glowing object on the floor next to Princess Luna. He ran over to her and she gave it to him.

"T-take this. I'll be fine." She said before fainting. He looked at it and saw it was a Crystal Star, he gave a nod and ran back to the portal jumped into it. The portal vanished before the past ponies got into the room and saw Princess Luna.

The three returned to the future and landed outside the cave they originally entered.

"We'll looks like we're back. And the sun is out and shining." Twilight pointed out.

"So nothing changed?" Photon asked.

"Nope, I don't think so." Twilight said.

They began walking back to Ponyville and were near the Everfree forest when Rainbowdash suggested. "Wait, is Fluttershy okay?" She asked. "Shouldn't we see if she's okay?"

"You're right, c'mon lets go!" Photon said and began running to her cottage.

The three walked up to the front door and knocked. Fluttershy answered. "Oh Photon I need to ask you something." She said. The four then walked into the living room where they saw something bizarre. "Are you and this little colt related?" Then the small colt walked up to her side. Photon and the colt stared at each other dumbfounded. They walked around each other and looked at each other closely. Then Photon realized something.

"OH YEAH! I know this little guy. He's my…" The little colt was actually a part of an experiment that Photon volunteered for. It was for cloning research. So essentially the colt is Photon's clone. He didn't want to say that, because if he did they would think he was crazy. So instead he came up with an alternate reason for knowing the colt. "He's my brother, his name is…Ion." Photon said.

"Wow I didn't know you had a brother." Twilight.

"HAHA! Funny, I thought he was your son or something! HAHA!" Rainbowdash said. Everypony began laughing along with her. Photon looked down at Ion and Ion smiled and nodded his head and jumped up and down acting excited.

**That's another chapter done. A whole adventure through time and space, if it wasn't apparent yet. There were two portals used in this chapter and in future chapters. The purple portals like the ones used by the dark warping dragon used will be known as dragon portals while the light blue ones will be known as…. just portals. And Photon's world is WAY more advanced than Equestria is, so the cloning research thing is something Photon's world does for scientific reasearch. More to be explained next time. More stuff about Equestria's parallel world to be revealed, and how is everypony adjusting to the changes in Equestria. **


	7. Best of both Worlds

Best of Both Worlds

**Sorry it took me so long to update everypony I've been busy and so yeah. Anyways no more spoilers and no more excuses lets get on with it. And thanks Shonenjumpboy for your inspiration.**

A week later after those reality bending events, life seemed to continue on normally as if nothing had happened. The fillies and colts went to school, families lived happily and Equestria remained peaceful. Although there were some changes that had occurred. More of Fluttershy's animals began living in the new grassy hills area outside of the Everfree forest, and a lot of the colts and fillies played there with out any regards to this new land from another world. The casino now in town square also seemed to get some attention from the ponies around there and often a times even someponies from Canterlot came to get in on the action. The pegasi enjoyed exploring the ruins that appeared in Cloudsdale's vicinity and the guardian, Apaulo, also seemed content with the idea. he lost his temper a few times but he got to out of control.

Meanwhile in the farther out areas in Ponyville, Photon and his 'brother' lived continued to relax in their new home. Twilight continued to look into the anomalies that occurred the week before, Fluttershy enjoyed caring for the new playful and adorable pups, Applejack and her family gained more profit from their harvests in a stroke of luck, Rarity began coming up with many new dress designs which were very successful when it came to attracting other ponies to purchase more than one dress, PinkiePie became the new babysitter of the cake families new foals and loved being their care taker, and Rainbowdash was happy now that she had Photon as some form of competition to rival her speed and agility which made her life more interesting.

"Okay little bro, we're gonna see some friends of mine and you're gonna get to meet them, be nice alright." Photon told Ion. All Ion did was nod and continued to prance forward. "Ah there they are. HEY Applejack, Rarity!" He called out. The two mares waved to him. Photon ran ahead to get to them faster. Ion, since he was smaller, couldn't run as fast but he did have an alternative to running. He spun his single tail around and was propelled upward like a helicopter. He was able to hover in the air for a moment before he took off after his brother.

"Howdy there Photon, where's yer bro?" Applejack asked when she heard a whirring sound. She looked up and saw a green colt floating down over Photon. "WHAT IN TARNATION!" She yelled out. The colt landed next to Photon.

"What in…. was-was he just FLYING!" Rarity asked surprised and in awe.

"Yep, that's an ability he has, he actually discovered that by accident, huh pal?" Photon asked looking down at his brother with a warm smile. Ion nodded.

"my my my. How skilled he is to be able to do that." Rarity said lowering her head to Ion's level who was about Spike's size height wise. "He looks a lot like you." Rarity added.

"Yeah that's something a lot of ponies in my family have…" Photon's smile turned into a frown as he thought about his family 'wait… do they look like me?' He asked himself.

"You okay darling? You look upset about something." Rarity asked in concern. Photon shook his head to snap back into reality and replied.

"N-no. I was just…just thinking."

"Ya sure sugarcube?" Applejack added.

"No really, I'm cool," Photon said reassuring them. He gained a smile again.

"well if that be the case, how was yer brother able ta fly like that?" Applejack asked.

It's an ability he has, It shows he's very talented." Photon said hoping to answer Applejack's question. Even Photon didn't know what to say. Then Rainbowdash came out of the sky.

"Hey guys, HEY SQUIRT. Hurry UP!" Rainbowdash commanded while looking at a small orange Pegasus trying to hover towards Rainbowdash.

"hugh-hugh-(gasp) almost there R-Rainbowd-dash. hugh…hrgh!" She grunted struggling to stay in the air. Rainbowfash sped over to the small filly grabbed her in her mouth and sped back to the others.

"You need some serious work Scoot." Rainbowdash suggested.

"I-I know." Scootaloo agreed. "H-Hi Applejack- and Rarity and um… Photon? Right?" She asked forgetting the older colt's name.

"That's right." Photon confirmed. Scootalo then gained a smile and looked behind Photon to see a smaller colt cowering behind the other. Scootaloo walked over to him.

"Hey there…" Scootaloo introduced herself "I'm Scootaloo what's your name?" She asked. Ion just cowered even more. "Hey you scared?" Photon then intervened for his little sibling.

"Sorry Scootaloo, his name is Ion, he's…. not much of a talker, and he's really shy, at least around girls." he explained.

"Oh c'mon." Scootaloo said. She then leaned to her left to get a better look at him and saw his flank. "Whoa! You don't have a cutie mark?" She was surprised to see that. "I KNOW! You should come with me to see my friends!" She ran behind him and started pushing him towards a sand box out side the school house.

"Aww ain't that cute. I think that Photon's gonna be mighty fine friends with Applebloom and her friends." Applejack pointed out.

"Indeed. Ion seems to be quite the cute one, and very polite." Rarity complemented.

"A flying Earth Pony? Seems cool, now I have a super speedy pal with a high flying brother. Awesome." Rainbowdash added.

"Hey guys since Ion might be pre-occupied by the cutie mark crusaders can you guys watch him for me? Twilight wanted me to see her about something." Photon said.

"Sure thing darling, you go on ahead, we'll see you later." Rarity confirmed.

"Thanks, I'll be back for Ion later." Photon said.

Heading to Twilight's Library 

"I wonder what Twilight wanted." Photon said to himself as he sped towards the library. Photon finally made it to the entrance. "YO! Knock knock! Anypony home?" Then somepony answered the door.

"Oh Photon, right on time. Come in." Twilight said welcoming him. Photon walked in and saw a brown earth pony with an hourglass for a cutie mark. "Photon I'd like you to meet Dr. Whooves, he's a time traveler and is experienced in the field of quantum physics."

"Is that so, pretty fancy doc." Photon complemented.

"Why thank you. Say have we met before?" The Doctor asked.

"Well you might be a little familiar to me." Photon said.

"Have you ever been to the Historic Continent?" Doc asked.

"Yeah? OH YEAH!" Photon remembered something about his home world.

"That's where I've seen you before. I used to be an intern for Dr. Neighstein at the University of History."

"Right! Apaulo and I saw you there." Photon confirmed.

"Wait what happened here?" Twilight asked confused.

"Back in my world there are seven continents, one of them is known for their monuments and historic legacies, it's known as the Historic Continent, Dr. Whooves used to work there before he earned his doctorate." Photon explained.

"Please Photon, just call me 'the doctor' or in your case 'doc'." Doc said.

"Listen it's good you two met again but we have something to discuss." Twilight interrupted.

"Right indeed. I've pieced together the events that have occurred over the past few weeks and I may have an explanation for what's going on here." Doc explained.

"So what's up?" Photon asked. "How come parts of my world are showing up here?"

"That dragon that attacked us is an inter dimensional being. It can travel from one reality or world to another in a matter of seconds. That dragon has abilities capable of tearing through the dimensional barriers, and in the process destroys parts of the universe." This blew the other two ponies' minds.

"How does it do that doctor?" Twilight asked.

"It takes whole areas from Photon's planet and places them here, while doing that both areas end up getting occupied, Equestria's land with places from Photon's world, places from Photon's world get occupied by voids. These voids may end up expanding and eat away at the space/time fabric." Dr. Hooves explained the threat this dragon posed. "Our two worlds may combine completely and cause our realities to ultimately become one. When this happens our realities will cancel each other out and will remain in a frozen state forever."

"How do we stop this from happening?" Twilight asked. Photon was trying to understand what was happening.

"This dragons power can be neutralized but we will need a lot of energy. And we have to be cautious about this dragon. It could probably drop a whole city from Photon's world right on top of Ponyville if it decided to." Dr. Hooves warned.

"That you for your time Doctor Hooves." Twilight thanked him while showing outside.

"Remember miss Sparkle. Just call me 'The doctor'." Doc said while walking away.

"See ya Doc hope to see you again!" Photon yelled out.

"We will, next time the dragon shows up we'll look more into these anomalies." Doc finally said while walking farther from the library. Twilight closed the door and looked at Photon.

"You all caught up?" Twilight asked wondering if understood what they had just discussed.

"Totally, the dragon means bad business and our worlds are in danger." Photon said

"Right." Twilight replied. "So, until the time the dragon shows up again, let's forget about it for now. Did you enroll Ion in the Ponyville school house?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, in fact Ion just met up with the Cutiemark Crusaders."

"Aw good, I knew they would end up being good friends."

Meanwhile

"DO IT AGAIN!" Scootaloo yelled out to Ion.

"Yeah DO IT! I think that was just super!" Applebloom complemented.

"Go on! Show us again!" Sweetie Bell asked. Ion stood in front of the three fillies nervous and annoyed. They had asked him to fly with his tail thousands of times over and now he was tired of it. He nodded his head and spun his tail. In a few seconds he was hovering above them as they stared in awe.

"WOW! I remember doin that when I had loopty-hoop cuitemark." Applebloom turned to the other two fillies. "Remember, the HOOPLA!"

"Totally! Except Ion can do it all by himself." Scootaloo said.

"How come you don't have a cutiemark in hovering Ion?" Sweetie Bell asked. Ion shrugged his shoulders not knowing why.

"Well you're with us now. CUTIEMARK CRUSADERS! HOORAY!" Applebloom yelled out followed by the other two fillies. Ion gave a warm smile, now that he had new friends and seeing how happy they all were. Applebloom walked up to Ion, "We're gonna help ya find your cutiemark and you're gonna help us." Applebloom then rapidly blinked her eyes at him. Ion became nervous looking into her eyes.

"Yo! Little bro!" Photon yelled out. "C'mon dude. You have school tomorrow. You four have fun?" He asked.

"We sure did. Ion's flying tail is awesome! I wish I could do that!" Scootaloo said.

"He's so talented!" Sweetie Bell complemented.

"I like him." Applebloom said in a tender voice. Ion became even more nervous and hid behind him.

"We-well we gotta g girls. See you three tomorrow." Photon waved good bye to them and walked away. Ion following close behind him. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell waved back, Applebloom blew Ion a kiss. Ion walked even faster after seeing this. Photon looked down at his brother. "Well well well.. looks you gotta filly friend." Ion shook his heady wildly. "Heh.. don't worry dude, you'll eventually start liking the feeling. Still you're growing up pretty fast, it's like just yesterday I went into that genetic research facility and you were barely created in the lab." He looked down at his brother again, this time Ion gave him an confused look. "Nevermind, we gotta get you home. Tomorrow's your first day of school." Photon and Ion then raced to their small home and that night had a restful sleep.

The next morning, Ion awoke and gathered his supplies and headed off to the school house. He was greeted by his three new friends and they walked in. Ms. Cherilee readied to introduce him. "Class, we have a new student. His name is Ion Davidson, he's the brother of Photon." Everypony in Ponyville knew about Photon already so that's all they really needed to know. The fillies and colts stared at him in awe and he became nervous. "Ion is there anything you would like to say?" Cherilee asked. Ion shook his head. He walked to the back next to Sweetie Belle and behind Scootaloo, Applebloom sat diagonally to the left of him.

Later at recess, The Crusaders and their new fourth member sat in a circle talking about what their special talents could be and what they could do to earn them. When Diamond tiara and Silver Spoon walked up to them. "Hey their blank flanks. Still deciding on how you can never get your cutiemarks?" She said mockingly walking behind Applebloom.

"Hey back off! There's four of us and two of you." Scootaloo threatened.

"Yeah, and our new friend here, is super powered and all that." Applebloom announced. The two mocking fillies walked behind the green cute. Diamond Tiara looked at him closely then smiled.

"Well I'll admit. he's cute." Diamond Tiara said flicking his chin. Applebloom grinded her teeth at this.

"So what are your powers?" Silver Spoon asked. Ion bit his lower lip and became the most timid he had ever been. Applebloom stepped in.

"HEY! Leave him alone. And you…" She said directing her attention toward Diamond tiara, "he's mine!" She said sternly. Diamond tiara walked backwards.

"Geez fine, We'll be seeing all of you in class." Diamond Tiara said walking towards the school house. Ion wiped his forehead and hugged by Applebloom.

"Don'tcha worry I'll make sure she doesn't take ya. Bad enough she makes fun of us fer not havin Cutiemarks." She said. Ion rolled his eyes.

Photon was resting at home. He thought the Crystal Stars he had already found. "Lets see. One from AJ, one from Rarity, one from Fluttershy, one from Luna. I guess I'm doing pretty well with collecting these things." Then there was a boom outside. "What on Tierra is that!" He yelled out. He ran out and saw…..the dragon there in the same place it was when it attacked before. "Great this again." Photon said annoyed running towards the time traveling beast.

**How long has it been? Like a month or so? Sorry it took so long, I was stuck and I was busy. Explanation time. When Photon said, What on Tierra is that!" Tierra is the name of his world. It's an Earth like planet, even more than Equestria is. SO that is Photon finally revealing what the planet he lives on is named. More back story next time and new areas to explore. See ya next time.**


	8. wait till later

This Fanfiction is discontinued until my other fanfics are completed. It may take A LOOOOONG TIME so… yeah. Sorry to disappoint you guys. But I'm doing based on popularity, so if this fanfic becomes more popular in time, then I shall restart working on it. Anyways, thanks to all and to all a good day,,…. or night or something. Bye.


End file.
